Reborn Video Game
Characters * Miyamoto: 24 years old. Very short. Female. Long black hair. Druid Job. Gets called Miyamoto-chan * Naomi: 18 years old. Short. Female. Long black hair. White mage Job. table trtd100Welcome!/td100/tr trtd100You have entered Arcadia! Would you like to start a new game?/td100/tr trtdsYes! :)/tdstdsNo. :(/tds/tr /table Kyle was in the black space again. He was not sure what was going on, but he was certain of one thing. He had exhausted his mana. Kyle was only a few days out from the continent, but his mana was now gone, and he fell into the sea. Kyle was certainly dead. 'What is this...' Kyle thought as he looked at the orb. It was strange and rectangular, but it was somehow familiar. 'A new game? Sure.' Kyle was not sure what would happen, but he was certainly dead right now. He could try it out. The black space crumbled, and cracks of white could be seen. The cracks grew larger, and in a few minutes they had widened to the entire space. The space opened up, and Kyle was at the top of a castle watchtower, and he was surrounded by children. The children were all aged 15-18, and there seemed to be a single leader out of all of them. "Calm down students, everything is fine." There was a woman trying to speak above the chattering, but she was too short to be the teacher she wanted to sound like. "Yes Miyamoto-chan!" One of the students shouted over the crowd. "That's Miyamoto-sensei!" Miyamoto was upset at her students calling her -chan, because she was in fact their teacher. 'What am I doing with all these people?' Kyle looked at himself and then the people surrounding him. He was on the edge of the group of kids, but surrounding them were a group of mages in white robes. "Hello! As some of you might have guessed, you have been summoned by our priest!" A fat man in a thick robe was speaking, and on his head was a crown. "Summoned? What does that mean?" "Summoned? Where are we?" "Summoned? Why were we?" Everyone had the same thoughts on what the crowed man said. They all wanted to know what, where, and why. "We summoned you so that you might be our heroes in the human-demon war!" The fat man spoke, and almost everyone went silent. A few people were still talking, and they were scared. "Heroes?" "Human-demon war?" "We have to fight in some war?" "Is this going to be like some transported novel?" One of the kids spoke up enough to be heard by the fat man, and he got a reply. "You have been summoned here because you all have great power and abilities. If any of you would like to see them, please take one of these Plates from our Summoners. Once you touch it the first time, it will be bonded to you and will permenantly show your stats." The fat man reach out to his right side and was handed a stone plate by one of the mages. When he held it up, words started to form on it, but they were too small for Kyle to see them. "Oh wow, It says i'm a hero!" "Mine says dark mage!" "I've got holy mage!" The children took some of the tablets and were surprised at the results. Kyle took a tablet too, and the results were a little strange. table trtd1000Kyle/td1000/tr trtdClass:/tdtdHuman/tdtdLevel:/tdtd1/tdtdFate:/tdtdWeakest/tdtdJob:/tdtdKiller/td/tr trtdHP/tdtdMP/tdtdSTR/tdtdVIT/tdtdDEX/tdtdWIS/tdtdINT/tdtdSPD/td/tr trtd100/tdtd100/tdtd10/td td10/td td10/td td10/td td10/td td10/td/tr trtd1000One of the summoned heroes./td1000/tr /table Kyle was confused, but he didn't know enough about numbers on rocks to know if these were good or bad. To see if he could get a better understanding of the situation, Kyle spoke to the person next to him. "Hey, what do your numbers say?" The person next to Kyle was girl, probably age 18. She, along with almost everyone else in the group, had long black hair. "Huh? Who are you?" The girl was very rude and ignored Kyle's question. "Hi i'm Kyle. What do your numbers say?" Kyle repeated his question and hoped he would get a real answer. "Um, here take a look." The girl held out her stone plate so that Kyle could read the numbers. table /table Kyle was shocked at how much higher her numbers were than his. Kyle did not know what the numbers meant, but he knew they had to be important somehow. Kyle handed back the plate. "Can I see yours?" The girl took back her plate and held out her other hand for Kyle's. "Sure." Kyle handed Naomi his plate, and she looked over it for a few seconds. "Your job is a killer?" Naomi became a little wide eyed when she saw Kyle's Job. Kyle knew what a white mage was. It was the general term for someone who only practiced healing magic and none of the others. "Well now, now that you have seen your status plates, let us coming into the castle and give you the details of the summoning." The fat man smiled and walked behind himself, and then he slowly disappeared downwards. The mages surrounding the group funneled them towards the stairs the fat man had just gone down, and Kyle went with them. "Who are you?" Someone asked Kyle. It was a body, also around 18. Black hair, and the same clothes that everyone else had. "I'm Kyle." Kyle could not lie, because it was on his status plate. "Hey, that sounds American. Are you a new transfer student?" They kept walking down the stairs as the kid talked to Kyle. "Yeah, something like that." Kyle was not a student, but he could tell that everyone in the group was from a class of some sort. He had no idea while school kids would be summoned to fight a war though. table trtd1000Kyle Mercer/td1000/tr trtdClass:/tdtdHuman/tdtdLevel:/tdtd1/tdtdFate:/tdtdWeakest/tdtdJob:/tdtdKiller/td/tr trtdHP/tdtdMP/tdtdSTR/tdtdVIT/tdtdDEX/tdtdWIS/tdtdINT/tdtdSPD/td/tr trtd100/tdtd100/tdtd10/tdtd10/tdtd10/tdtd10/tdtd10/tdtd10/td/tr trtd1000One of the summoned heroes./td1000/tr /table